Fear
by Calleigh's little girl
Summary: Everyone has secrets and a past,right?Of course they are going to be revealed one day,you can't hide from them forever!And three specific persons are going to find out exactly this...Spoilers for the first season!Please R&R!I will change the summary later


**Discs.: I don't own Cold Case or it's characters...**

**A/N: Well, this is a fanfic for Cold Case that had been spinning around in my mind for quite a while...I hope you will like it!**

**Special thank goes to my beta jadedragon500!**

* * *

**Fear**

_1.Searching comfort (Prologue)_

She couldn't believe that it was over. Kite was gone – he had left her life forever. Lil left the house and started walking without knowing where she was going.

_Meanwhile:_

Scotty sat in his living-room, drinking a scotch. An hour ago he was still at a point where he thought it was the best for both of them. He knew Elisa needed help – for both their sakes…

Another while had passed when he was suddenly interrupted in his thoughts by a soft knock against his door. Unwillingly he got up and went to open it.

The moment he opened the door he was surprised to see Lil standing in front of him. After a second he made a move to the right to let her in.

When they took a seat on the couch he asked : "Do you want something to drink?"

She thought for a moment then she replied : "Sure, a scotch would be good…"

Scotty watched her for a moment then he got up to get her a glass. While pouring the dark liquid into the glasses he asked finally, "So what made you come here?"

Lily just shook her head and told him, "That doesn't matter…"

He accepted the answer, knowing that she would tell him when she felt she could.

_Two hours later :_

They had talked most of the time about work while they drank. Suddenly it was to much for Lilly to handle and she broke into tears and told Scotty. "Kite has left me…He realised that he can't handle me working so much…"

Scotty hugged her trying to sooth her pain. He kissed her forehead and assured her. "If he can't understand your devotion to your job then he wasn't the right one…"

He trailed off and kissed her for a second time – this time softly on her lips.

Lil was left speechless by the soft tone of his voice and even more by the fact that he had kissed her, but on the other hand it felt so good…

When he kissed her once again she responded to it immediately.

Their kisses turned more and more passionate by the second. He pulled her up from the couch and led her to his bedroom – not breaking the kiss for a single second. There were no words needed –their glances and gestures were more than enough to communicate for them while they started to undress each other slowly.

When they laid down on his bed they started to explore each other with soft, lingering touches and kisses.

A while had passed when he looked into her eyes searching for any sign of regret or something comparable. When he found none he entered her slowly…

_The next morning :_

When she woke up she was alone and she smelled the aroma of freshly brewed coffee. She opened her eyes and took a look around. Lilly needed a moment to remember what had happened the night before – and in whose bedroom she was…

She found the shirt Scotty had worn the night before. After she put it on she left the bedroom and followed the smell of coffee into the kitchen.

Scotty looked up from his newspaper and smiled shyly at her. He indicated the kitchen-table and asked her, "Do you want a mug of coffee?"

She just nodded, took a seat at the table and waited for Scotty to put a big cup of coffee in front of her.

He looked at her then he wanted to know, "You want breakfast?"

As an answer he only received a coy smile and another nod. After he offered her a plate with strawberry-pancakes and she accepted it there formed an awkward silence. They watched each other until they suddenly burst out laughing…

"That's _so _ridiculous…I mean we are two grown people…" Lil stated and Scotty nodded.

A while later, when they had finished breakfast, Lilly got ready to leave. Even if it was still very early she still had to get home to shower and change clothes before getting to the office.

_Tbc_

* * *

_**A/N:I hope you liked this so far! However please let me know what you are thinking...**_


End file.
